Unique
by Lunathelooney
Summary: WRITTEN FOR TRANSFIGURATION AT HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY Luna reflects on her life and the meaning behind her. She finds out a shocking secret and becomes Hogwarts love doctor.


_I'm quite sure most people don't understand what being unique is really like. I'm pretty sure they don't know how much it hurts when you're bullied for being yourself. I'm pretty sure they don't what it feels like to walk around, almost afraid that you will be told that you're freak for doing something out of the ordinary._

 _That night, the time I saw them on the Quidditch Pitch, I had gone there to escape everything. The people who bullied me, they had said some really hurtful comments that I was dwelling on. Was I insane? Was I so different from everyone else that I didn't belong here? I was normally rational about people's comments, I normally ignored them. But they didn't normally hit me this hard. I normally don't hurt this much._

 _I knew my brain worked differently from most peoples. It came with being a Ravenclaw. I knew that I used different parts of my brain. I knew that my brain was my key organ, without it I wouldn't be who I am today._

 _When people ask me why I am different, I tell them it's to do with my heritage. It's partly true. My Mother and Father are unique like me. I was brought up believing in things the average Witch or Wizard doesn't believe in. They told me they we're all real, that just because most don't believe, doesn't mean they don't exist._

 _The whole truth is that witnessing my Mother's death meant that I became truly 'different'. I needed something that I could go to, rely on. I needed something that didn't judge. I needed something that I could be 'me'. I wanted to be just like my mother. I became unique, different. Me._

 _Most people don't know much about me or my mother's death. Harry and Ginny are the only people who ever asked. I feel like they are the only people who truly know me. They are my true friends._

 _I went to the Quidditch Pitch that night so I could escape the castles drama. I needed fresh air and to away from people for a bit. I went there quite a lot, seeing as it's the furthest point from the castle. The large, empty stands gave me the feeling that I wanted._

 _When I saw them, I couldn't believe that I had missed them. A bush of curly brown hair and a vibrant mop of red hair is a hard pair to miss. He was swinging her round in his arms, making her squeal with laughter. He planted kisses on her lips and cheeks. They were in love. Her delicate features and his freckles were coming closer towards me, completely obliviously. I hurriedly tried to wipe away my fallen tears before they saw me, but it was fruitless. They- or more specifically, Hermione- had seen me. They stopped messing around and looked at me. Even from this distant I could see the red head go as red as his hair. They ran over to me._

 _As they edged nearer, I got a shock. I was expecting him to be Ron. But no, it was Fred. He was smaller than Ron, despite his age. He had obviously snuck on the grounds to meet Hermione. After they had left earlier in the year they had started a joke shop. It was making quite a lot of money from what I had heard. He wearing expensive robes and she was wearing a necklace with a red stone in the middle. The store was defiantly making some money._

 _They were now sat beside me, staring at my tear-stained face._

 _"_ _Hello Fred, Hermione," I greeted them politely. Hermione had never been the nicest to me, always challenging my views and beliefs. Fred wasn't as bad, only calling me Looney as a joke, looking for banter filled conversation._

 _"_ _Hi Luna," Fred replied, full of his usual cheeriness. I smiled back at him. Hermione wasn't nearly as courteous._

 _"_ _Luna, what are you doing out here?" She asked, as if I had ruined her date._

 _"_ _People only come out here at night when they have something to hide," I told her, mystifying her._

 _"_ _We have something to hide?" Asked Fred, innocently, as if he had no idea what would happen if Umbridge found out._

 _"_ _We have something to hide," Hermione confirmed "I still want to know why you are here. You said it yourself, only people who have something to hide come out here at night," She recited smugly, as if she had just discovered another use of Dragons Blood._

 _"_ _I came here for some fresh air, away from the castle," partly true "Everyone has something to hide. It just takes the right discovery to truly know it. You may think you know yourself but no one truly does," I left her mystified for the second time in 10 minutes. I turned to leave, already feeling ill from the amount of people with me. The truth is it was 6 years that day since my Mother died. I needed to be alone. Once I got about ten feet I turned around to speak to her. I have had a crush on Ron for a while now. I had always cast him and thoughts about him far from my mind. I knew Hermione was going out with someone, I just thought it was Ron. Now I had found out it wasn't, I stood a chance with him. I knew it was a long shot, but I had seen the lingering looks he gave me. He always looked away straight after though, probably feeling guilty due to his liking of Hermione. I looked straight at her_

 _"_ _Because you're going Fred, does that mean I get Ron?" I asked, looking at them longer enough to see the looks of laughter on their faces. Great, now the only one problem that needed to be sorted out was Harry and Ginny._


End file.
